


shades of black

by AlunaGray



Series: lost on the road of life [3]
Category: Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dark, Family, Fem!Kakashi, Friendship, Gen, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlunaGray/pseuds/AlunaGray
Summary: In a world of death gods, murder and sociopathic geniuses, Hatake Kakashi fits right in. A Naruto and Death Note crossover story. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revision of the fic entitled Copy-nin no Death Note. This is a bit...darker so watch out for that.

**Summary:**  In a world of death gods, murder and sociopathic geniuses, Hatake Kakashi fits right in. A Naruto and Death Note crossover story. AU.

 **Disclaimer:**  Death Note and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

0.

The invasion was intense.

Hatake Kakashi tried to be everywhere he could - to defend Konoha to the best of his abilities, but he's getting tired. After all, even with his thousand techniques and renowned genius, he wasn't  _Kami_. Not like the monster that he was currently facing.

Not like the god who calls himself Pain.

When he sacrificed the last pieces of his chakra to save Chouji, Kakashi fell into oblivion with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the people fighting below, Nu, a passing Shinigami with a particularly odd visage, stopped when she saw a bright-haired human.

The silver hair was certainly striking but that wasn't what caught her attention, no.

It's the  _repentance_ , the sheer grittiness of the feeling, that this particular human exudes with every slash of its sword and every attack that it gracefully bequeaths its enemy. It's beautiful, stunning... _magnificent_.

In another reality, Nu wouldn't have cared. She would have gone back on her realm, forgot this encounter as time passed by as she grew older and older. But in this world, she  _did_  and it all changed everything.

Raptly watching in awe of the human with all the eyes in her rock-like body, Nu faltered when all of a sudden she saw it fell and slowly die.

No.

Not that one.

Not  _yet._

Determined, Nu's numerous eyes flashed red as she strained to write the human's name on her death note before its soul leave its body.

In a blink, she's gone.

Flying towards another realm, Nu smiled triumphantly as she used her death eraser to revive the exquisite soul of the captivating human being into another world where she can monitor and watch it grow.

It would certainly be interesting, to say the least.

.

..

...

A cry from a previously thought dead infant named Em Lawliet broke through the hospital room loudly.

Nurses started turning themselves into a tizzy at the sound, and the baby's parents cried in joy at the thought of their daughter's continued survival.

(Considering she was at death's door minutes ago, the infant was fine and healthier than she should have been. Her being alive was well- a medical  _anomaly_  among anomalies since she wasn't healthy before the affliction to begin with, and coming off with next to no scratch from that, as a toddler no less, was nothing less but a miracle.)

(So when the doctor insisted on conducting further tests despite the earlier pronouncement and lengthy diagnosis, the parents-)

(-the parents left - wary about the avaricious light that seeped in the doctor's eyes - barely seen, but  _noticed_  all the same. They heard the rumors and they knew that greed could creep in even on the most upstanding and honorable of men.)

(Maybe it was paranoia whispering into their ears and influencing their eyes - seeing things that weren't there to begin with - but they couldn't - wouldn't take the chance.)

(Not if they could help it.)

...

..

.

A seven-year-old dark-haired boy with calculating onyx eyes looked at the small bundle in his mother's arms blandly as the family of four drove back home.

"She survived." He murmured curiously, intrigued. He didn't expect her to do so, considering how weak her constitution was despite the continuous medication. His sister was a premature baby, much like he was as his father once mentioned but considerably more fragile since she seemed to have inherited their mother's weak immune system.

He was sure her heart even stopped at one point, once he heard the plaintive wail his mother let out when he was waiting outside the emergency room.

The dark-haired boy smiled, the expression fitting oddly into his face - the smile too wide to be considered natural, too... _strange_  that it would have jarred anyone have they cared enough to look.

"I'm glad." He said quietly and his father smiled warmly as he heard the sentiment from his usually apathetic son.

(Except, for the dark-haired boy, it wasn't so much as a sentiment, but more of an anticipation of the person that would come from this small pink-faced baby.)

(For surely, someone that could defeat the odds stacked so much against them would be more interesting than the people he was with most of the time.)

(Surely, she would just be better-)

(-wouldn't  _she_?)


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

When Yagami Sayu first met the dark-haired girl on the bench of the police station her father worked in, she was unnecessarily, illogically  _captivated_.

The slip of a girl with arresting gray eyes was fascinating -  _enchanting_  in a way that she shouldn't have been considering the fact that Sayu walked by numerous people doing stranger things in the police station whenever she was tasked to drop off her father's lunch but-

(The police - her father's coworkers - were looking at the foreign girl cautiously, the receptionist with contempt and Sayu-)

-Sayu was  _curious_.

It might be the girl's mask that drew Sayu's attention at first - covering half her face and emphasizing the sharpness of her eyes. It may be the utterly strange quality that the older girl wore around her like a cloak. It could even be the ero-book that she's shamelessly reading in front of everyone. Whatever the reason was-

("Can I sit here?")

(The girl glanced at Sayu measuredly, her eyes half-mast. "I don't own the bench." She enunciated dryly.)

Sayu was  _smitten_.

(Doggedly pursuing the stranger's hand in friendship after that, no matter what her family may think, was therefore not as out of character as it should have been.)

* * *

It turned into a routine.

Sayu tried to break down the older girl's defenses bit by bit as she haunted the halls of the police station for months with any excuse she could squeeze out from her mother.

("What has gotten into you, Sayu?" Her mother asked baffledy once.)

("Nothing." Sayu chirped. "Now, where's otou-san's lunch? I'll bring it to him.")

("There isn't any, dear. He didn't forget his lunch this time.")

(Sayu faltered before grinning brightly. "Then, I'll bring him a snack or tea. I'm sure he'll be happy to see my glorious self.")

("Just." Her mother sighed resignedly, shaking her head at Sayu's swift departure. "Be safe." She called out to Sayu's back.)

It was difficult, at first.

The dark-haired girl, or Emily as one of her father's coworkers told her once when Sayu pestered for more information on the older girl, was sardonic - her humor ridiculously  _dry_. It was surprising since the older girl usually liked to imitate a brick wall most of the time, but when she did open her mouth, laconic  _tea_  would spill from her lips.

Kami, Sayu could still remember the first time Emily actually replied back to Sayu's babbling. _Emily-_

Emily was  _vicious_.

("Are you talking to me?" The dark-haired girl asked bemusedly after Sayu finished babbling about her day, closing her book with a snap.)

(Sayu's cheeks flushed red as she bore the brunt of Emily's attention. "Yes?" She stuttered out nervously.)

(The dark-haired girl looked at Sayu meaningfully and sighed when Sayu just continued to look flustered. "You haven't gotten the hint, yet?")

(Sayu opened and closed her mouth like a fish before the receptionist, bless her soul, called her over. Sending a strained smile at the older girl, the brunette got up. "I better go.")

(Sharp gray eyes just stared at her blandly, amused. "You do that.")

Unfortunately, Sayu was as stubborn as a mule and well-

It didn't help that she was more preoccupied about how charismatic she found Emily's reply was after her cheeks stopped burning and she replayed the interaction again and again in the privacy of her room.

Emily also hadn't explicitly stated for Sayu to go fuck off the day after that, so Sayu pestered the girl again and again until the older girl caved in and chimed in with a passing comment from time to time.

(Sayu positively  _lived_  for those days.)

Sayu once asked what changed during one of the lulls in their conversation and well-

The older girl had an imaginary friend called Nu apparently, who asked her not to bully Sayu too much. Emily said this offhandedly - almost deadpan, but her eyes gave her away. It was watchful, eyes weighing Sayu's reaction carefully.

(It was a testament to Sayu's self-control that she didn't squeal after that.)

(She found the idea of Emily having an imaginary friend disturbingly adorable and yes, Sayu admitted that she may or may not have a problem when it comes to her friend, but honestly-)

(She couldn't really bring herself to care.)

.

..

...

Yagami Soichiro was a fair man.

He needed to be, in order to do his job well as the chief of the National Police Agency in Japan, but there was something about  _Eraldo Coil's_  sister or Emily as she liked to be called that unsettled him.

She was eerie.

Even with her small frame - she barely reached his shoulders - she was... _strange_.

Emily  _unnerved_  him in a way that he wasn't in face of murderers, rapists and the scum of the earth in Japan he found himself in charge of. Her  _eyes-_

Her eyes were haunted and bitter veterans in war only were.

(Dangerous. A part of him whispered, even as he saw her dainty form reading an ero-book unabashedly. And  _peculiar_  - making cold sweat run down his back whenever she talked to people that weren't  _there_ , from time to time.)

( _Careful_. A voice cautioned. And Soichiro-)

(-Soichiro acquiesced, knowing better than to smother the instincts that served him well in the past no matter how ridiculous his conjectures were.)

* * *

It was trying once Soichiro knew of his daughter's obsession with Emily.

(It was  _obsession_  - there was no way around it. Soichiro could see it in her eyes, in the way she talked and acted.)

(His little girl, for some reason, was utterly  _enraptured_  by Emily.)

He didn't notice, at first - preoccupied as he was with work and he thought nothing of her increasingly frequent presence in the police station. Light was the same when he was her age and-

And Soichiro wouldn't have known if Sayu hadn't brought it up during dinner. He was absorbed with the sudden surge of tricky case after case and Light, his little genius, wanted in - to help and provide some insights.

Soichiro was hesitant - partly due to his age and partly due to the circumstances surrounding the case when Sayu,

Sayu smiled and quietly said. "But Emily helped out in cases all the time, otou-san. Why shouldn't Light helped out too?"

Soichiro's train of thought stopped in its tracks. "What?" He asked, his voice strained. "You know Emily, Sayu?"

"Otou-san?" Light glanced at him, baffled. "Sayu liked to go on and on about her during dinner, remember?" He smirked teasingly at his sister. "I think it's going on for months now."

"I don't go on and on about her." Sayu denied huffily, her cheeks a faint pink. "At least, not for months. Kami Light, don't exaggerate. She's just interesting."

Soichiro's throat tightened. He thought it was a coincidence. After all, how many Emilys were there in Japan?

"Emily doesn't help out in the station's cases, Sayu," Soichiro replied calmly over his two children's bickering, his face pinched. "Her brother does."

Sayu looked him intently, her expression unconvinced. "Huh." Her eyes turned bland disturbingly mimicking one of Emily's micro-expressions. "My bad, I guess."

Soichiro stiffened. What did she mean by that?

"You would love to meet her, Light." Her face lit up as she turned to her brother. "Emily's brilliant."

"I'm not going to talk to one of your giggly friends, Sayu." Light said tiredly.

Sayu flushed. "She's not interested in you that way! Come on. What could it hurt?"

Soichiro shook his head slightly - pacifying his wife's worried look.

He knew Emily wouldn't do anything. The girl was unnatural, for the lack of better word, but she wouldn't hurt anyone.

But it was-

It was concerning.

( _Foreboding._ )

Sayu was changing and Soichiro-

Soichiro could do nothing but  _watch_.

(He's not heartless enough to order her daughter to end her friendship with Emily when it made her smile this much.)

(Soichiro's not even sure his daughter would even let him hinder her to begin with, so he wouldn't even  _try_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I tried to finish 3 chapters of this fic, but I couldn't. Writing this was like pulling teeth since it was far back my priority list, but I'm weak to bribes lmao, so I tried. I'll post chapter 2 and 3 this coming December though. Maybe. I hope. I changed the writing style though because I dislike how I've written it at first, but the plot was pretty much set and hadn't changed.
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work. The coffees were a pleasant surprise. You guys rock.
> 
> Buy me coffee? Search AlunaGray on ko-fi's website. If not, well, reviews would be fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

Ever since he could remember, Yagami Light was told he was a genius.

A  _prodigy_.

A bright mind with a future ahead of him.

And he  _was_. A genius that was, in a way that could be conventional but wasn't.

Because well-

It was apparent that as time passed by - as he grew older and surpassed his peers, even among those that were called special, Light was a  _cut_  above the rest. Someone...extraordinary. Someone who could go to a great place if he wished and Light-

Light didn't disappoint and worked hard. He strove to live up to expectations heaped by the people around him.

When Sayu grew up and didn't shine as bright as he did, many people were disappointed. Not his parents, no. They loved their daughter for who she was, but the people that Light encountered - the teachers and students that knew of his name, were dismayed by her as if they have any right to feel that way.

They were  _fools_.

Light overshadowed his sister in aspects that seem to matter, yes. In mathematics, in languages and in every subject he decided was worth his time, Light  _excelled._ Sayu, however, Sayu was smart in a way different than he was, but not any less for it.

Because, Light  _saw_  how although he was exceptionally skilled in reading people and situations, Sayu was a  _natural_ in that aspect. A master, as one would say, in seeing through the heart of a matter quickly. She inherited the instincts that made his father the chief police of the National Police Agency in Japan and was voracious in finding what makes people  _tick._ His sister was a manipulator and whether or not she realized this was still unknown to Light. It was almost beautiful, in a way, since his little sister used their condescension and unnecessary pity to her advantage and made these people  _dance_  prettily to her tune.

(Not him though, never him. His sister was cautious enough to know that she couldn't take him on as she was now. She still lacked the experience and she knew that Light - older and better at thinking on his feet - was better at the game than she was.)

So when Sayu came back one day and continued to go on and on about  _Emily_ , Light was intrigued.

The sheer amount of attention Sayu poured toward the foreign girl was unprecedented. It was infatuation at its purest form - a sight to see for someone so young and  _Light-_

Light's persistence in helping on the cases his father was taking on may or may not be partly due to meeting Sayu's new  _friend_ even if he did put up a token of protest at dinner when Sayu first brought up the topic.

(His father paling, once he discovered Sayu's relationship with the girl, was just icing on the cake.)

(Wasn't it interesting that the frail girl Sayu had mentioned for months could evoke such a reaction?)

* * *

Emily was infuriating.

That was what Light concluded after weeks of visiting his father's office to help out on their latest case.

She was  _aggravating -_ exasperating in a way that he didn't thought was even  _humanly_  possible.

Whatever interesting qualities she may have had became null and void when she seems intent on getting on his nerves as much as she could.

("Ara. Light-chan?" The dark-haired girl cooed as she looked up from her book. "How's your head?")

("What do you mean, Emily-san?" Light asked politely, his smile strained from the suffix the foreign girl insisted to add to his name since Sayu first introduced the two of them. Light-chan, his ass. "I feel fine.")

(The dark-haired girl hummed. "I imagine it must be getting heavy that's all," She gestured to his form with a hand. "With all the growing you're doing lately.")

(Light pursed his lips. "What do you mean by that?")

(Emily just smiled mockingly, before returning back to her book.)

(Light fought the urge to scowl as the receptionist gave him a sympathetic look.)

The older girl was backhanded, mocking and unflatteringly  _cheeky_. Whenever he talked to her, he always felt like he was the butt of jokes only she could understand and, much to his chagrin, his hard-earned patience for dealing with the hoi polloi was ineffectual in face of her taunts.

How his sister could stand  _that_  was a miracle.

Granted, Light admitted that unlike most of Sayu's "friends", Emily at least, had a brain. No matter, how little most in the police force think of her, the girl was undeniably intelligent in spite of her idiosyncrasies. Her questionable reading material and penchant for talking to invisible people aside, her observations about each case that needed her "brother's" supervision were spot-on and despite her lack of interest and motivation, she, time and time again, shed light that would eventually prove valuable after the investigation.

He still didn't know who the mysterious brother was that was helping out in the police's work, but-

Light noticed how Emily was tad too  _familiar_  with each case. It wasn't obvious. No one would see it if they didn't know how to look, but Light  _did_ and he saw how  _Emily -_

Emily had an understanding that was too deep for someone who was only supposed to be a  _messenger_  of the ideas themselves.

Light would wonder more about the mysterious detective needing a messenger in the first place if he wasn't too caught up with the fact that each and every one of the points raised that made the accomplishment of the cases possible in the first place wasn't because of him.

It was because of  _her._

And did that realization  _burn_  at his pride.

Light understood, then, his sister's conjecture during one dinner when she brought up Emily's hand in the cases. Emily was indeed  _helping_  - solving those cases herself even, if the short time he saw her work was any evidence, and no one, except maybe his father who might have an inkling, was any wiser of what's happening right under their noses.

As he once again got the credit for a case closed, the proud looks of his father and the utter awe from his father's colleagues left a bad taste in his mouth.

Light fucking  _hate_  this.

...

..

.

When Hideki Emily transferred into Daikoku Private Academy in her last year, Koshimizu Yuri was curious at the emotion the new girl evoked on their star student, Light Yagami.

Yuri knew Light.

She was as infatuated as any girl was with any functioning eyes and sexual drive was when they met the charming guy, and Yuri would like to say that she was familiar enough with his personality to say in good authority that he felt well-  _off._

Yuri couldn't quite pinpoint when it started, but it just wasn't her. Practically everyone in their class - heck, the whole  _school_  even - could see the utter  _contempt_  the guy had for the petite girl and with the influence Light had in school, life for Emily-san was well-

It wasn't good. Everyone practically ignored the girl - for all that she was an enigma, and it was a testament to Light's popularity that some teachers followed suit.

(Yuri would be more upset - be guiltier for letting the girl be treated that way if she didn't see how the current status quo worked just fine for the foreign girl. Yuri would go as far as to say the girl enjoyed it even and was perfectly content with the cold-shoulder treatment she was getting.)

It would have made sense if there was something about the new girl that would merit Light's uncharacteristically apparent disdain but aside from her penchant of reading foreign books in class and wearing a mask, Emily was perfectly amicable, if a bit distant from everyone she talked to. She was average in class, had no extracurricular activities to speak of, and it was- baffling,  _jarring_  how Light seemed to be insulted by who she was and how little she was capable off.

Yuri once wondered if it was sexual - for all she knew it was the genius's convoluted way of showing interest, but she scratched that thought out immediately since the guy was courting  _her_  for Kami's sake, and at the risk of sounding vain, the foreign girl - even with her admittedly pretty gray eyes - didn't hold a candle to Yuri. The foreign girl slouched, had huge bags under her eyes, and the mask wasn't doing her any favors.

It was surprising once, after she was partnered with Emily in a project in class, she learned that Emily was friends with Light's younger sister, Sayu.

It was lunch at that time. They were talking about the topic they were assigned, when Sayu just came bouncing in and sidling into Emily's side. Emily wasn't surprised so this must have happened often but Yuri felt bewildered once she saw their dynamic.

It was...Sayu's attitude with Emily was as far as her brother's was as it could get, but somehow it was well-

It was equally as jarring.

Yuri couldn't exactly pinpoint  _why_  exactly, but she couldn't shake off the feeling.

(Maybe it was the barely hidden manic light the younger girl had when Emily looked her way or maybe it was when Yuri asked about Light's behavior after Emily excused herself, Sayu-)

(Sayu just smiled slightly, her expression indescribably  _pleased_.)

(Yuri felt cold sweat run down her back before the moment passed and Sayu's face turn bland.)

("I don't know." Sayu shrugged then turned to the direction where Emily left, her brown eyes glinting in the light.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yuri was the girl Light was dating when he was finding out the name of Raye Penber. The wiki didn't provide her last name though, so I just took the last name of her Japanese voice actress as a substitute.
> 
> Buy me coffee? Search AlunaGray at ko-fi's website. If not, reviews would be fantastic. :) Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Nu isn't an OC. She's canon, not very well known, but her profile fits the fic.


End file.
